Pansy's Trouble
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: A deeper look into Pansy Parkinson. Cliches, Crushes and Family Trouble. She has a family secret and a surprising god-father. *Feedback please, I'm new at this ; * Short Story


Pansy Parkinson, pureblood, 3rd year, Slytherin. Ever since she was sorted into Slytherin, she had been a part of Malfoy's gang. She greatly admired Draco, her feelings for him sometimes overwhelmed her. Draco enjoyed having her around but didn't feel as strongly about her as she did him. She spent as much time as possible with the gang.

If Pansy wasn't with Draco and the gang, she was with her stuck up girlfriends, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis and her best friend Daphne Greengrass. They would often prowl the boundaries of Hogwarts looking for younger witches and wizards to bully. One of Pansy's favourite victims was Daphne's little sister, but only when Daphne wasn't around. She teased her about her anorexia, but only because Pansy felt she herself was fat. Pansy was generally not a nice person but she was popular, if only because the other students feared her.

It was during 3rd year that Pansy started to experience difficulties. She was in the middle of buttering up to Draco about asking him about his injury.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

"It comes and goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. If it wasn't for Madame Pomfrey, another minute or two, I could've lost my arm," Draco watched as Pansy stroked a finger along his cast. She smiled flirtatiously. He was about to smile back when she was grabbed by her shoulder. It was Daphne and behind her Millicent.

"Come quick, Pansy! I'm really sorry by the way," Daphne talked quickly. Her usually very pale face had gone flushed and red. Millicent behind her looked almost embarrassed. Pansy looked back at Draco and saw behind him Harry and his friends talking about him. She was very annoyed at her friends for interrupting her time with Draco. She got up reluctantly and followed her friends. They led her to the dungeons and then to Snape's office. Daphne knocked twice on his door and they heard him mumble 'Enter.' They three girls entered his damp dark office. Snape was sitting in his chair watching enchanted quills writing on parchments. Before the girls could see what it said the ink disappeared.

"What is it, Professor?" Pansy sat on a chair facing him. Snape waved the other two girls out of his office.

"Your father has been arrested," Snape said without blinking. Pansy gasped. "He was," he paused, "caught."

Pansy was shocked. Her mouth gaped and she lost herself for a second. Once she gathered herself again, she responded.

"But he was the best! He was the best at avoiding them! Nobody ever knew where he was, not even me!" Pansy began to show signs of anger. 'If she's anything like her mother, this will not end well,' Snape thought to himself.

"We have reason to believe there was a traitor involved. You are quite right Miss Parkinson. Nobody ever knew his where-abouts," Snape picked up the parchment and touched it with his wand. A list of names appeared. Pansy didn't read any of these; she was staring at the wall, her face reddening with anger. "This is the list of Death Eaters that have been caught," still Pansy didn't look. "Your father's name has been added presently," Snape talked quieter than usual, if that was possible.

The door burst open and in came an older Slytherin, a prefect. He held a blonde student by the collar. She had a sort of gazed expression on her face.

"Caught her skipping around the dungeons," The prefect dropped her and she fell to the ground. She slowly got up and put on some glasses. They were rather large and had orange frames and yellow lenses.

"Luna!" Snape barked, for Luna it was and he knew her.

"Sorry Professor. I thought I saw some Nargles run this way," Luna didn't look at Snape but looked around the room instead. The prefect had a very confused expression on his face.

"Let her out," Snape said before turning back to Pansy. They waited in silence until the footsteps died away.

"What did you tell my friends?" Pansy asked. No-one else knew that her father was a Death Eater. Only Draco knew, she told him one night when they were walking the school grounds by themselves.

"I said that I needed to talk to you about your relationship with Draco," Snape said as seriously as ever. 'That's why Daphne was sorry,' Pansy thought with a laugh.

Snape was a father-like figure to Pansy. He was in fact her god-father but she was closer to him then to her own father. She never knew where he was, what he was doing, why he left her. She liked to picture him as a heroic, tall, dark, handsome creature of the night. But with her mother's constant screaming and cursing his name, Pansy had always assumed the worst of him. Her mother and Snape had been friends since they stared school. Pansy's mother told her everything that happened between James Potter and Severus Snape. Ever since Lily started to ignore Snape, his and her mother's relationship grew. Snape was always there for Pansy, and even though she doesn't like to admit it, she often needed him. Her mother was bordering on insanity and her father was now as good as gone, Snape was the last family she had. She looked up at him and he had an expectant look on his face.

"Oh! No, it's nothing really," Pansy started to fiddle with her wand awkwardly, "It's not much at all," and she realised this as she said it. She realised that he never fully concentrated on her, never stopped for her, never really showed any amount of interest. He just liked her to tag along. She was overwhelmed right then and felt she was about to break down in tears. She excused herself and walked out of the office. She ran straight to her room and buried herself in her covers. She stayed there till breakfast the next morning.


End file.
